God of War IV
by ChaosBringer7
Summary: A man, broken to a thousand pieces is yet to find peace. Join Kratos, The Chaos Bringer on one final journey to bring down the final creature in his path. Chaos. But is this creature too powerful for the broken man? Will Kratos find his shattered remains and fix himself before it's too late?


_**GOD OF WAR IV**_

**Warning, God of War IV has several violent themes and mature content. All rights to God of War belong to Sony and Santica Monica.**

**Summary: A man, broken to a thousand pieces is yet to find peace. Join Kratos, The Chaos Bringer on one final journey to bring down the final creature in his path. Chaos. But is this creature too powerful for the broken man? Will Kratos find his shattered remains and fix himself before it's too late?**

_"It's not fair is it brother?"_

_"I-I thought... I thought."_

_"That i was dead? No. You can't kill someone who still has a purpose. You of all people. Should know that._

In the room of darkness there stood a man bound in chains. A man so broken, so destroyed, that it was a miracle he could function. This said man, lifted his head.

"My vengeance... Is not over."

_"Well said Kratos. You are yet to have on last battle."_

_Kratos_ it seemed, was not the only one in the room. Across from him was a rather mysterious figure. A hooded man, too tall perhaps to be classified as a mortal.

"Who.. Are you?" _Kratos_ replied weakly.

_"I? Am your executioner."_ The man lowered his hood and immediately, _Kratos'_ eyes averted. He couldn't bare to see the face of _Death_. And that's who it was. He recognised him now. A horseman of Chaos.

_"Ah."_ _Death _Grinned. _"So you know me? Good."_

"What buisness do you have here _Death_?" _Kratos_ growled lowly. Why did he ache everywhere? He couldn't remember much. He wasn't quite sure why he was here either.

_"The question is, " 'Chaos Bringer' " why are you here?"_

"I-" He paused. Why was he here? What had happened?

_"Brother!" _

_"Die mortal! Die!"_

_"This is your fate!"_

_"You will die here. Die as a lonely man."_

_"You have no place here."_

_"A spartan never lets his back hit the ground, right brother?"  
_

_"You're a persistent one aren't you?"_

_Kratos_ gasped. A surge of memories flew by him. But what did they all mean? What order did they go in?

_"Don't remember then? Allow me to remind you." _Without further ado, _Death_ slammed his fist right through the broken man's stomach; and then all went black.

_"Spartans! Fear not these Barbarians! They are but thornes in our side! Tonight we will bathe in their blood! And drink goblets of their juiced spleen!"_

_There was a cheer from The Spartan general's army. They were scared. Kratos knew this. He knew this fight would not be an easy one. But he knew, this was going to be a victory._

_From the other side of the battle, the Barbarians raised their bows and let loose several arrows including the Barbarian king himself. The arrow that was meant for Kratos just missed and hit his second lieutenant. _

_"CHARGE!" The bloodthirsty General commanded, raising his sword. And with that. Both sides charged into battle._

_The fight was bloody. Both sides were taking heavy casualties. Kratos himself was bashing in Barbarian skulls into rock faces and slicing heads off. One Barbarian approached with an axe._

_"Die Spartan scum!" He growled. _

_He heaved his axe over his head and swung down, intending to kill Kratos. He deflected the axe blade with his sword and slammed his shoulder into the Barbarian, knocking him to the ground. He impaled his opponent while he was on the ground and moved on._

_Next, another Barbarian charged at Kratos with twin blades. 'This might prove a challenge.' He thought. His opponent swung his right hand sword which was slightly longer than the other, horizontally. This caused Kratos to bring his guard up with his blade, deflecting the attack but not being able to stop the other sword which had launched into a horizontal strike also._

_This was a pincer technique used by skilled duel blade warriors. It was quite effective against most people, even Kratos. He grunted as the blow cut through his armour, scraping his chest and knocking him back. Kratos rolled backwards, deflecting the duel stab and knocked both blades away with his sword as Kratos launched forward._

_It was all over for the barbarian. He fell with a caved in eye socket and blade through the Sternum. He took the long blade off the Barbarian and fastened it to his belt, intending on using it later..._

_"Ah there we go." Death_ said with his raspy yet dark voice. It's coming back now isn't? The murder you caused.

Kratos was groaning in agony, blood spewing from his stomach. However, the wound resealed itself rather quickly.

_"Ready for another round?"_

Sorry for the kind of short chapter. Only 3 pages. But i think that will do for a prologue. If you want more, let me know in a review and tell me what you thought. I love feedback.


End file.
